Dulces dolores de cabeza
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Rose y Scorpius pensaban que iban a tener una hija. El destino los sorprendió con dos gemelas idénticas. Que solamente tienen los ojos azules de los Weasley. Son inquietas, se pelean y hay que vigilarlas. Este fic participa del Reto "Ser Padres" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".


**Dulces dolores de cabeza **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._  
><em>

_Este fic participa del Reto "Ser Padres" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

* * *

><p><em>[Nacimiento]<em>

Scorpius Malfoy está hecho un saco de nervios. ¿La razón? Hace más de cinco horas que está sentado en la sala de espera de aquel hospital muggle, sin tener ni una sola noticia acerca de la situación que está transcurriendo en la sala de partos. Hermione se acerca a él y le entrega otra taza de café, Scorpius ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de café que ha bebido en el transcurso de las horas, y le dice que no tiene que preocuparse. Él se muerde el interior de la mejilla y asiente con la cabeza.

Scorpius se pone de pie y comienza a caminar de un extremo a otro, poniendo aún más nerviosa a Hermione. La espera lo está matando por dentro, no tenía idea que los partos pudieran demorar tantas horas. Media hora después de que Rose ingresó en la sala de partos, una muchacha de traje blanco salió de allí diciendo que debían practicarle cesárea. Hermione miró a Ron de una forma que él no supo interpretar y luego le comentó que la cesárea se practica cuando el paciente está sedado, por lo que no escucharía gritos ni nada parecido.

Un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una túnica blanca y un extraño instrumento alrededor del cuello, se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Todo ha salido estupendamente —dice de forma gratificante y una sensación de alivio recorre a Scorpius de pies a cabeza—. La señorita Weasley ya ha sido trasladada a una habitación en la planta superior junto con sus hijas.

Scorpius se queda estático por breves segundos. ¿Hijas? Cuando acudieron al hospital para hacer la última ecografía, el doctor de cabecera de Rose le dijo que sería una niña, jamás dijo que serían dos.

— ¿Hijas? —pregunta Scorpius sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Hijas, señor Malfoy —responde el doctor sin vacilación y le hace una seña—. Si me permiten escoltarlos hasta la habitación.

Scorpius asiente con la cabeza y emprende el camino detrás del doctor, seguido por Hermione y Ron Weasley.

Cuando entra a la habitación, el blanco lo inunda por completo, no termina de acostumbrarse a la blancura que el hospital brinda. Sus ojos observan los cabellos rojos que se esparcen sobre la almohada de la camilla como un manto. Rose tiene los ojos cerrados pero al sentir la presencia de Scorpius, los abre y el color azul choca contra el gris. Scorpius repara en las manos de su novia y los dos pequeños bultos que sostienen.

—Son gemelas —es lo primero que dice Rose con una sonrisa—. Exactamente iguales, no sé como vamos a hacer para distinguirlas.

—Ya nos arreglaremos —contesta Scorpius y una agradable emoción lo invade al darse cuenta lo hermoso que es tener dos seres que le pertenecen que son suyos y nadie se los puede arrebatar—. ¿Puedo cargarlas?

Rose no miente cuando dicen que son idénticas. Las dos niñas tienen la piel blanca como la nieve, la barbilla puntiaguda de su abuelo Draco, los labios rosados de Rose y también tienen sus ojos. Azules como el mismo cielo. Tan solo tienen unos minutos de vida pero una leve pelusilla se puede ver sobre sus cabezas y Scorpius puede apostar que tendrán el cabello rubio platinado de los Malfoy.

—El médico me dijo que en la ecografía solo se veía una de ellas porque la otra estaba escondida —explica Rose con los labios resecos—. No se dieron cuenta que eran dos hasta el momento del parto, por eso fue necesario practicar la cesárea.

—Felicidad por dos —es lo que contesta Scorpius y vuelve a dejar a las pequeñas con Rose—. Voy a salir un momento, tus padres y los míos, están ansiosos por verlas.

Desprenderse de sus hijas, de cortar con el cálido contacto es un sacrilegio para Scorpius.

— ¿Cómo las llamaremos? —pregunta Rose antes que él se marche.

—Quiero que una de ellas se llame Narcissa como mi abuela —dice—. Tú elige el otro nombre.

Deposita un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>[Un mes de vida]<em>

Rose se quita la camiseta que ha llevado todo el día y se contempla semi desnuda frente al espejo plateado de cuerpo completo que hay en su habitación. Cierra sus ojos cuando se encuentra con la enorme cicatriz que ha dejado la cesárea en su cuerpo y aunque su tía Ginny le ha dicho que podría tomar una poción para que desapareciera, Rose prefiere dejar que el proceso siga su curso natural.

—Sigues siendo igual de hermosa para mí —susurra Scorpius a su lado—. No tienes que preocuparte.

Rose se pone en puntillas de pie y junta sus labios con los de Scorpius. Las manos de él se van automáticamente a la cintura femenina y la acerca más a su cuerpo. No transcurren muchos segundos antes que escuchen sonoros llantos interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche.

— ¿No estaban dormidas? —pregunta Rose una vez que sus bocas se separan.

—Eso creí —responde Scorpius—. Cuando salí de la habitación estaban completamente dormidas.

—Me parece que no estaban completamente dormidas —agrega Rose con una leve sonrisa y se encamina fuera de la habitación—. ¿Les cambiaste el pañal?

Scorpius desvía la mirada y se despeina el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Pensé que ya lo habías hecho tú.

—Mencioné tres veces que tenías que cambiarle el pañal antes de hacerlas dormir —es lo último que dice Rose y sube las escaleras hasta la habitación de sus hijas.

Una nueva habitación fue añadida a La Madriguera para que Narcissa y Jane tuvieran un lugar propio donde dormir. Además Hermione instaló un complejo sistema de hechizos que revelan cuando las niñas están llorando, incomodas o necesitan algo. Narcissa es la de la cuna izquierda y Jane la de la cuna derecha, es el único modo que tienen de distinguirlas ya que llevan ropas iguales.

—Su padre es un distraído —musita Rose haciéndole una mueca divertida a las pequeñas—. Se le olvidó cambiarles el pañal y ustedes no pueden dormir si no tienen el pañal cambiado.

Ella acuesta a ambas niñas en una mesita que sirve para cambiar pañales que su madre ha comprado en el mundo muggle. Narcissa es tranquila como las aguas de un mar pero si su hermana Jane está llorando, ella se une y comienza a llorar.

Ahora ambas están tranquilas y permiten que su madre las mude de pañales. Narcissa está jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello mientras que Jane se sujeta a otro mechón de cabello de Rose.

—Listo —dice Rose cuando termina la labor y toma en brazos a las dos niñas para mecerlas suavemente.

Les canta una canción, la misma que su madre les cantaba a Hugo y a ella para hacerlas dormir. Poco a poco, los ojos azules de sus hijas se van cerrando hasta que ambas caen en los brazos de Morfeo. Rose se queda allí algunos minutos más, a la espera de que en cualquier momento se despierten pero sus hijas no tienen intención de hacer algo como eso. Cierra la puerta con extremo cuidado para no despertarlas. Baja despacio las escaleras, tratando que los peldaños no crujan con sus pasos.

Cuando llega a su habitación se encuentra con que Scorpius se ha quedado profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><em>[5 meses de vida]<em>

Scorpius suelta un sonoro bostezo y las ojeras violetas debajo de sus ojos parecen acentuarse con los rayos del sol dando en su rostro. Hace más de tres noches que no puede conciliar el sueño a consecuencia de la hiperactividad de sus hijas. Tanto Narcissa como Jane han resultado ser dos niñas muy inquietas que continuamente necesitan conocer el mundo que les rodea, pasar sus pequeñas manitos por cada una de las diferentes superficies, medir todos los objetos y llevárselos a la boca.

Él suelta un resoplido y se masajea las sienes al recordar que es hora de darles su baño matutino. Recuerda que la mañana anterior, Rose fue quien se ofreció a bañar a las niñas y terminó con todo el cabello lleno de burbujas transparentes y espuma blanca porque a las gemelas, se les ocurrió comenzar a dar sus primeras pataletas.

—Te ayudaré con el baño de las niñas —dice Rose y se refrega los ojos, tratando de alejar el sueño que la invade.

—No te preocupes —asegura Scorpius y se pone de pie—. Yo me haré cargo.

Rose sonríe y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, tratando de dormirse.

Scorpius prepara la bañera con agua templada y de vez en cuando, sumerge su mano dentro del agua para comprobar que la temperatura no aumente ni disminuya. Un suave aroma floral se desprende de la bañera y flota a su alrededor, inundando el baño. Primero es el turno de Jane quien mueve sus labios de forma graciosa y Scorpius no puede contenerse y deposita un beso en ambas mejillas.

— ¿Quién es la princesa de papá? —pregunta con ese tono tierno y dulce que solamente sus hijas conocen.

Narcissa emite un pequeño ruido a su lado, en señal de protesta.

—Claro que tú también eres mi linda princesa, Cissy —agrega y su hija parece entender sus palabras.

Sus hijas pueden ser dos sacos de nervios que no se quedan quietas la mayor parte del tiempo pero él disfruta de esos pequeños momentos. Cuando se encuentran a solas y puede disfrutarlas por completo. Las noches de insomnio no tienen comparación a ver a sus hijas crecer.

— ¿Por qué te salen burbujas de la boca? —le pregunta Scorpius a Jane cuando se da cuenta que su hija está expulsando múltiples burbujas trasparentes por la boca—. ¡Te pusiste el jabón en la boca!

Jane balbucea a modo de respuesta y cuando abre la boca, su padre se da cuenta de que un trozo de jabón está entre sus pequeños dientes.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —regaña y le quita el pedazo de jabón, igual Jane sigue burbujeando—. ¿Por qué no te comportas como tu hermana?

Jane ladea la cabeza en dirección a su hermana y las dos gemelas sueltan una risita adorable.

—No hay duda de que van a ser cómplice en todo —murmura Scorpius antes de volver a encargarse del baño de sus hijas.

Rose desde la puerta contempla toda la situación y sonríe.

* * *

><p><em>[1 año]<em>

Es el primer año de las gemelas y Hermione ha la abuela Molly ha insistido en hacer una pequeña reunión en La Madriguera. Reunión a la que Draco y Astoria Malfoy están invitados. Una mesa con dulces se ha colocado en medio de la sala de estar para que las niñas y la hija de Victoire y Teddy, tengan para entretenerse.

Rose trata de trenzar el cabello de su hija Jane mientras que Scorpius termina de anudar los lazos del vestido de Narcissa. De repente Jane toma uno de los mechones de cabello de su hermana y lo tira, acercándolo más a su rostro.

—Narcissa trenza —pronuncia tirando cada vez más del mechón de cabello.

Sus dedos comienzan a moverse torpemente encima del cabello de su hermana, tratando de imitar los pasos de su madre y enredando todo los mechones de cabello como consecuencia.

—Duele —se queja Narcissa moviéndose para escapar de las manos de su hermana.

— ¡Jane, suelta el cabello de tu hermana! —exclama Rose con autoridad y su hija la mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Narcissa trenza —vuelve a decir.

Narcissa se refugia en los brazos de Scorpius quien con mucho cuidado, ha comenzado a desenredar el intento de trenza de Jane.

—Narcissa no quiere una trenza —dice Rose con paciencia—. Ella quiere el cabello suelto. No puedes obligarla a que luzca el mismo peinado que tú. Son gustos diferentes.

—Iguales —responde Jane y hace un puchero.

—No siempre —es lo último que dice Rose, zanjando el tema de una buena vez—. ¿Sabes quién está abajo? ¡La hija de Victorie y Teddy!

— ¡Nym! —exclaman las dos niñas al mismo tiempo y comienzan a moverse en dirección a la puerta.

Rose y Scorpius las siguen de cerca antes de que sus hijas ensucien los vestidos que llevan puestos pero ya es demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><em>[5 años]<em>

Scorpius se encuentra cómodamente sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar de su casa que recientemente han comprado y sus ojos pasean rápidamente por las últimas noticias del mundo mágico. Extrañamente un silencio lo envuelve y le permite apreciar de una lectura tranquila. Sus hijas deben de estar dormidas, es la única explicación para que no estén sujetas a sus tobillos tratando de llamar su atención.

Escucha unos pequeños pasitos por el corredor y cuando se da cuenta, su hija Narcissa se encuentra alzando sus brazos en su dirección para que la suba a su regazo. Scorpius puede distinguirlas perfectamente, Narcissa siempre es la más tranquila, la niña callada que le gusta que su abuela Hermione le lea cuentos infantiles y la que tiene ese toque elegante para caminar.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —pregunta Scorpius y pasea sus dedos por los mechones rubios de su hija.

Narcissa suelta un suspiro.

—No encuentro a Jane —dice con voz quebrada, parece estar a punto de llorar—. Estábamos jugando a las escondidas, me tocaba buscarla a mí pero ya busque por todos lados y no la encuentro. ¿Y si le sucedió algo?

Scorpius besa la mejilla de su hija.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Cissy —responde en tono conciliador—. Seguro que Jane anda escondida en la biblioteca o en el altillo. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver?

La niña asiente con la cabeza y toma la mano de su padre para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca. Varias estanterías de madera repletas de libros, se alzan ante sus ojos.

— ¡Jane! —Exclama Narcissa y su voz se reproduce mediante el eco pero su hermana no da señales—. No está aquí.

—Entonces vamos al altillo.

El altillo es un lugar donde Jane y Narcissa suelen jugar con sus juguetes. Hay tres grandes ventanas que les permiten observar la fuente que hay en el jardín y la entrada de la casa. Jane tampoco está en el altillo.

—Ahí está el libro para colorear que llevo buscando —comenta Narcissa y toma el objeto entre sus manos y se sienta en una silla, comenzando a colorear.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí? —pregunta Scorpius y su hija asiente concentrada con la creación que está haciendo.

Scorpius mueve la cabeza, pensando como cambian de opinión tan rápido los infantes.

Cuando baja a la sala de estar de nuevo, repara que en la cocina hay un trozo de pergamino levitando.

_He ido al Callejón Diagon con Jane. Creo que ella y Narcissa estaban jugando a las escondidas. Asegúrate que Cissy no se de cuenta que Jane no está._

* * *

><p><em>[8 años]<em>

Es una mañana de cielo despejado y sol brillante cuando los poderes mágicos de su hija Jane se manifiestan por primera vez.

— ¡Quiero ir a ver a Nym! —Exclama Jane con voz fuerte—. Su madre le ha comprado una escoba y quiero ir a probarla con ella.

Rose cierra los ojos por breves segundos y tratando de tener paciencia, le contesta a su hija:

—Ya te he dicho más de tres veces que hoy no vas a ir a la casa de Nym.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Jane exasperada.

— ¿Me preguntas por qué? —dice retóricamente Rose—. Ayer rompiste el libro favorito de tu hermana solamente por celos. No volverás a ir a la casa de Nym hasta que recapacites y te des cuenta que tus actos tienen consecuencia.

Jane cierra los ojos con fuerza y de repente comienza a gritar. Rose intenta hablarle y decirle que deje de gritar pero Jane no la escucha. El volumen de los gritos aumentan y los cristales de las ventanas comienzan a temblar de forma espasmódica. Cuando Rose es conciente de lo que está a punto de suceder, los cristales están fragmentados y volando en todas las direcciones.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso, Jane! —grita y el terror la invade al ver los cristales filosos saliendo disparados en cualquier dirección.

Después de volver a la normalidad los cristales de los ventanales, Scorpius le explica a Jane lo que le sucedió. —Es tu primera manifestación de magia.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que recibiré mi lechuza de Hogwarts? —pregunta Jane con los ojos brillando de emoción.

—Es lo más probable —concede su padre.

— ¿Cómo se llama a las personas que no pueden hacer magia pero provienen de una familia de magos?

Scorpius se sorprende por la pregunta de su hija pero igualmente le responde:

—Squib.

— ¡Narcissa es una squib! —comienza a gritar Jane—. ¡Ella no irá a Hogwarts y yo sí!

Rose clava sus ojos en los de Scorpius de forma furiosa.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso, Jane —dice a su hija—. Aún tiene más de dos años para que sus poderes se manifiesten. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decirle algo como eso a tu hermana!

—Sería la vergüenza de la familia —añade Jane.

— ¡Claro que no! —Interrumpe Scorpius—. Nosotros la seguiremos amando en caso de que sea squib. El no tener magia no significa ser una vergüenza. No sé de donde estás sacando esas ideas pero vamos a hablar seriamente. ¡Sube a tu habitación!

Cuando Rose y Scorpius se quedan a solas, ella dice:

—Será una Slytherin, de eso no hay duda.

* * *

><p><em>[11 años]<em>

Rose entra en la habitación, moviendo sus caderas de forma tentadora y agitando la carta que recién acaba de llegarle.

— ¿Es de las niñas?

—pregunta Scorpius y ella asiente con la mirada.

Los dos se sientan en la mullida cama de colchón de plumas y comienzan la lectura.

_Papá y mamá:_

_El viaje en el tren fue como lo esperábamos y Jane se gastó todos los galeones que llevamos en golosinas del carrito pero al menos tendremos golosinas hasta que la prima Nym vaya a Hogsmeade y nos traiga más. _

_El colegio es igual a como lo describieron y ambas estamos muy emocionadas por comenzar nuestro primer año. ¿Pueden creer que cuando el profesor Longbottom llamó a Jane para la selección, se cayó adelante de todos los estudiantes y profesores del colegio? Por supuesto que ella se carcajeó por la situación y siguió con lo que tenía que hacer._ _Ella ha ido a Slytherin como mamá decía que sucedería. _

_También pensé que terminaría allí, ya vieron que Jane es como una serpiente, de vez en cuando muda de piel. Ha sido bien recibida en la mesa de las serpientes y ya hasta hace planes para audiciones de Quiddich. ¿Sabrá qué hasta segundo año no puede ingresar al equipo?_

_Yo he terminado en Ravenclaw, ¿qué tal? Creo que el abuelo Ron lamentará que ninguna de las dos hayamos terminado en Gryffindor. Aunque el sombrero seleccionador me ha dicho que tengo la valentía de los leones y que podía escoger entre ir a esa casa o Ravenclaw. Encajo mejor con las águilas. _

_¡Me muero por visitar la biblioteca! Pero me han dicho que todavía no puedo. Debo esperar a la primera clase._

_Me despido._

_P.D: A Jane se le ha metido en la cabeza, la idea de tatuarse una lechuza gris en la espalda._

— ¿Qué? —Es lo único que dice Scorpius—. Ni en sus mejores sueños va a tatuarse la piel.

—Se me hace que en las vacaciones de Navidad, vamos a tener una gran sorpresa.

Rose está segura que cuando volviera a ver a su hija, la lechuza gris estaría marcada en su espalma. Nada detenía a Jane Malfoy Weasley cuando se proponía algo.

Sus hijas no dejan de ser unos dolores de cabeza pero unos dulces dolores de cabeza al fin y al cabo.


End file.
